


Wildest Dreams

by pararaptor



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pararaptor/pseuds/pararaptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley Griffin is a rising Junior at Amber Beach University. His summer excavation internship is almost at an end and he has to attend a black tie event? Is that normal? His night is lousy until someone decides to insert himself into the evening - a guy named Chase. There's only a week left, though, and Riley doesn't have time to make new friends he'll never see again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drumroll, Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley Griffin is a rising Junior at Amber Beach University. His summer excavation internship is almost at an end and he has to attend a black tie event? Is that normal? His night is lousy until someone decides to insert himself into the evening - a guy named Chase. There's only a week left, though, and Riley doesn't have time to make new friends he'll never see again.

Riley splashed water on his face from a sink in the men’s restroom. He straightened his bow tie and breathed a heavy sigh; the bow tie choked his neck. He enjoyed his summer excavation internship, but this formal ending seemed out of place. Were these end-of-summer black tie events normal? Riley was use to his family ranch and a quiet life back on campus. He stuck to himself, his small circle of friends, and a few extracurriculars – nothing boisterous and attention grabbing. But these fancy events were another story. Riley attended a few like this in the past, and the familiar uncomfortable feeling that overwhelmed him served as a reminder why.

“You alright there, mate?” someone asked from behind.

Riley turned around to see another man in the restroom – dressed to the nines as well; the man must have been here for the gala as well. Where did he come from though? Had he been here this entire time?

“Fine. I’m fine. Really. I just – I just needed to step away for a moment.” Riley took a paper towel and dried his face before leaving the restroom and the stranger behind. When he returned to the ballroom, he stood in the doorway a minute to absorb his surroundings.

If he were honest, Riley would never believe that an excavation internship, something messy and outdoorsy, would end with a formal and fancy event. He expected a bonfire and maybe getting drunk off cheap beer – not a night at the local country club with flutes of champagne. The only good thing of the night seemed to be that waiters didn’t card, so Riley was at least able to sip on champagne for the night. If he had to attend a classy event, he would try his best to feel classy.

Unfortunately Riley found himself sipping on his champagne while standing against the wall watching everyone else have a good time. The smiles. The laughs. The comradery. Everyone else was having such a good time, weren’t they? Since everyone else was having a fantastic night, Riley decided to play his favorite wall lingering game – “what are they saying?”

The lanky blonde rising senior talked to the giggly red headed girl about how he started applying to various post-graduate programs and planned to expand our understanding of the Incan Empire. ( _Good luck, dude._ )

The girl with the long, braided hair flirted with the pixie cut brunette who acted oblivious to the arm touches and fake laughter.

Shannon, the Indiana Jones lookalike assistant and only name Riley really remembered, downed what was probably his third scotch of the night as he laughed with some old white men and their relatively middle-aged wives.

And Riley stood on his own making up these stories because he failed to make any connections this summer. At least he kept telling himself he wouldn’t have to see any of these people after the program ended in a week. Making friends with them meant nothing. Even if he did make friends, they’d be gone in a week and forget all about him anyway.

“You know for someone who’s _fine_ , you sure look like you’re bored over here all by your lonesome,” said a familiar voice

Riley looked next to him to see the man from the restroom. He sighed. “I _am_ fine.”

“You sure about that? Because if I look at you and compare you to all the people out there – you don’t look as fine as they do.”

Riley growled. “Yeah well you don’t know me, so you wouldn’t know how I look when I’m fine – _which. I. am_.”

The man smirked. “Oh I know who you are, mate.” He cleared his throat. “Riley Griffin. Awarded a full ride for board and housing over the summer. You wrote a wonderful essay about growing up on a ranch in the Midwest, and you’re a rising Junior at Amber Beach University – which I believe means you aren’t quite old enough to be enjoying that champagne.”

Riley choked on his drink. Who the hell was this guy?

“I work closely with the admissions committee and know everyone accepted into the program. See? Not a stalker or anything. Just admissions.”

“Sounds like a stalker to me.”

The man laughed. “Aside from whatever you wrote in your application, I don’t know anything about you. Besides I have interests outside of my supposed stalking believe it not.”

“Do those interests involve talking endlessly to people who just want to be left alone?”

The man laughed. “They do, but tonight I’m feeling a little defiant. You should too. Loosen up a little.”

“Why?”

“Because none of these people go to your school. You won’t see them after next week. So what do you have to fear about having a good time and just _maybe_ having a decent conversation with one of your peers?”

Riley scrunched his face. “It’s not fear. I just don’t care about them. And they don’t care about me. ”

“Yeah. That’s cool. Not caring. Who needs friends anyway?”

Riley turned to the man. “I _have_ friends, thank you very much! And you know, you’re starting to piss me off. I didn’t ask you to come over here and talk to me.” He downed his champagne and stormed away to the closest waiter where he set his empty glass down and picked up another before heading out to the balcony that overlooked the country club golf course.

The dry, warm summer air further choked Riley. There wasn’t a breeze to cool him down. Could he just leave now? “You only have to make it through another week,” he said under his breath. After that, he’d return to Amber Beach and continue on with his life. He’d return to his friends and his usual life – nothing disruptive at all.

“You know – most civilized people would agree that it’s very rude to storm away from a conversation.”

Riley sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “And most normal people would take it as a sign.”

“You’re fussy tonight.”

Riley turned on the heels of his feet - steam bursting out of his ears. “Listen here,” he didn’t know the guy’s name, “ _you_! I am not fussy. Who even are you? You say you had a hand in choosing me for this program – which I am very grateful for – but I don’t know you and we haven’t exactly spoken to one another this entire summer, so forgive me if I feel I don’t need to get to know someone a few days before I’m about to leave and . . .”

“Whoooa! Chill, mate. I’m not trying to insinuate anything! If you’re that adamant about it, fine. The name’s Chase – by the way.” The man stuck his hand out.

Riley looked at Chase’s hand for a second before breathing heavily and grasping it. [He never forgot his manners even if he hated it sometimes.] “Riley.”

“Yeah. I got that. So why are you so against getting to know these people?”

Riley was almost speechless. Who the hell was Chase? Why was he so interested? “Look. I just want to get through this summer and get on with my life, okay? It’s none of your business. I don’t – I don’t need new friends here. Okay?”

Chase smiled. “Alright. Fine. I know when I’m defeated. Am I allowed to at least stand out here with you? In silence? Aside from the dry heat, it is quite nice out here.”

“It’s a free country.” What a typical answer, but at least Chase wasn’t talking to Riley anymore. Riley sighed and took a drink from his new glass. He felt the bubbles fizzle on the way down sending a shiver through his core. Everything would be over soon enough. He just had to keep looking at the big picture.

Riley gazed out at the green as the mostly cloudy night allowed slivers of moonlight to slip through and illuminate the grounds. He took another sip of his champagne and tried to forget that he wasn’t alone right now – that this _Chase_ was still standing out there staring with a grin on his face.

Riley sighed. “What’s with the shit eating grin?”

“Grin? What grin?”

“You know damn well what grin.”

Chase laughed. “I assure you I don’t. This is how I always look. If I’m grinning, I wouldn’t recognize it from my normal smile.” He beamed his brightest smile at Riley – who looked unimpressed.

“Right. So if I may ask – why hold this fancy evening? It just seems –“

“Out of place? Yes well, I’m sure a bonfire in the field with some camp things would be much more fun, but unfortunately the benefactors of this program would prefer us to kiss their arses and show off more of their wealth and _community outreach_. They’re insufferable, but if it keeps the program open for future students – _such as you_ – then I think it’s worth it.”

Riley grumbled. It made logical sense, but it didn’t negate the fact that he still felt uncomfortable in his formal wear.

Chase lowered his voice. “Plus there’s an unofficial ‘end of Summer’ event towards the end of the program with all that good stuff. But keep it on the low. We don’t like the upper crust knowing about it.” He smiled. “Now if you don’t mind, I’d like to ask you a question.”

“Fine. Seems fair.”

“Why stand on the sidelines tonight? Surely you made at least one friend over the summer? I’d hate to think anyone came to this and didn’t have a good time.”

“I thought I said I was having a good time!” Riley huffed.

“No, you said you were fine and that you weren’t being fussy – _tonight_.  But you never said you were having a good time, and I have to say you don’t look like you’re having fun.”

“Maybe it’s because of present company,” Riley scowled.

“Ouch mate. You hurt me. I’d like to think I’m a little better company than, say, Tony Travers in there.”

Riley raised an eyebrow. “Tony who?”

“Oh you know,” Chase said pointing back inside. “That blonde one who thinks he’s top shit. Little insider info – his father is a very close to our benefactors and is the only reason he’s even in this program. He wrote about hiking through Appalachia and helping the people there. Complete work of fiction. I voted to axe him but you know. Money talks. And to be completely honest – he’s a huge douchebag.”

Riley laughed – his first laugh of the night. “That’s good to know. I’m glad my distaste for him isn’t unwarranted.”

“Absolutely not. And don’t get me started on Indiana Jones in there.”

“You mean Shannon?” Someone else thought he looked like Indiana Jones?

“So you do know someone! But yes.”

“What’s wrong with him? He seems nice enough.”

“Well I’m fairly certain he going to go home with one of the students here tonight. My bet is on Broadway – er, Alex, the guy from New York City.”

Riley piqued an eyebrow. “Well that’s not that terrible? I mean it’s not like it’s a crime. . .”

“Shannon is married. His _wife_ is back in Washington State. Or is it Washington D.C.? Well she’s somewhere.”

Riley’s jaw dropped. “No!”

“Oh yes! But you know, he doesn’t talk about her to anyone – until he’s on his sixth or seventh scotch of the night that is.”

“How do you know about her then? He’s only on his third or fourth tonight.”

“Well that’s an embarrassing story. But three years ago – I was in Alex’s position.”

“You mean. . .?”

“You bet. I was young and stupid, and that’s the kind of people he scopes out. Last year I think it was a girl named Melanie. Or Sandra. Ah I can’t remember.”

Riley didn’t know what to do with his information though it meant Shannon was definitely not the nice enough guy Riley thought he was.

“I’m kind of glad I didn’t make friends with them then. It’s probably for the best.”

“I don’t know. Shannon’s a jerk for cheating, but outside of that he’s not a terrible person. He did help me get this job.”

“Doesn’t change the fact that he’s a terrible person for cheating.”

Chase laughed. “Well no. That is very true, and I have a feeling he’ll get what’s due to him very soon. So I have another question for you – if you don’t mind.”

Riley sighed. “Shoot.”

“Why not make friends with anyone here? Believe it or not, there are some great people here. Open minded too.”

“What does that – it doesn’t matter. The summer is almost over, so the point is moot. The summer is almost over. We’ll all go our separate ways and never see each other again.”

“There’s always Facebook!”

“I don’t have one. Don’t see a need for it.”

Chase sighed. “If you say so. Hey, you want to get out of here? There’s this cool place. . .”

Riley took a few steps back. “Whoa, Chase. I don’t know what vibe you think I was throwing out, but I just want to get through the end of this summer.”

“Mate, I meant away from this room. You seem uncomfortable here. Tense. There’s a lot of random rooms in this building. In fact, I want to show you something – to help you relax a little.”

“Oh.” If Riley could see the red his face started turning, he would jump off this balcony and head home for the night.

Yet somehow Chase just laughed. “Come on, you! I swear. Thinking I was pulling a Shannon. Let’s go. Finish your drink!”

Riley downed the rest of his champagne and followed Chase – who grabbed two more flutes on the way – out of the ballroom and down some corridors. He followed Chase left and right and passed some of the other students in the program who didn’t seem to pay any notice to two men walking briskly down the hallway of a country club. Riley had no idea where Chase was leading him, and his nerves started to act up.

“Where are we going? Maybe we should just head back.”

“Nonsense! We’re almost to the room. Promise!”

Riley continued to follow Chase until they stopped outside a rather plain set of French doors. “Is – is this it?”

“Yeah! Hold these!” Chase shoved the champagne flutes into Riley’s hand and opened the doors. He slid a dimmer and light flooded the dark room from the modern looking chandeliers. It – was just a room. Albeit the wooden dance floor looked really shiny, but the walls weren’t decorated, and the light fixtures weren’t the best either. The only surprising piece was the baby grand piano in the middle of the room. This was just a smaller event room. Some random room.

“So what’s the big deal? It’s just an empty event room.”

The look of horror that plagued Chase’s face burned itself into Riley’s brain. Riley could not even describe how upset and hurt Chase looked.

“Riley! Man! Turn your cynical brain off and use that imagination of yours just a little! Sure, the chandelier is a little tacky and not at all up to par, and the walls could use another coat or two of fresh paint, but look at that piano! Also,” Chase lowered his voice, “it’s quiet and away from all those people you claim not to like.”

“I guess. But why this room?”

Riley followed as Chase led the way to the piano. Sitting down next to Chase, he set the champagne flutes on the music shelf. Now what? Chase wasn’t expecting him to play, was he? Riley did not know how to play. Yet Chase still had this grin on his face – and as much as Riley wanted to ignore it, it was infectious.

“So you’re telling me you can play the piano?”

Chase set his fingers up. “I’m not telling you,” he started playing a few notes – his fingers moving swiftly over the keys – light and fluid, “I’m showing you.”

That stupid grin. Riley would knock it off Chase’s smug face if it wasn’t so damn cute.

“I didn’t know you could play.”

“Well you didn’t know who I was until tonight, so that’s not surprise.”

“Alright, smartass. You know what I mean.”

Chase smirked. “You’re right. I do. Not many here know I can play. It’s not something I casually bring up. I started taking lessons when I was young. My focus was – still is – all over the place sometimes, and Mum thought music lessons would help. And what do you know – they certainly did. Led to quite a few girlfriends even.”

Riley tried to hide his disdain for hearing Chase had girlfriends. Didn’t Chase just say that he was in a position with Shannon not a few minutes ago? What was even going on here in the first place? Was this an attempt at seduction? Because that was not going to work. Riley had a plan for this summer, and it did not involve getting close to someone in that way.

“I’ve found some other things to help keep my focus since then, so my skills here have died off a little – but you know, sometimes you just need to find the right inspiration to kick things back into gear.”

The right inspiration? What did that mean? “It doesn’t sound like your skills have died off.”

“You’re too kind. Now, Riley, tell me something about you. Anything. What’s something you wouldn’t want anyone else here knowing about you?”

“And why would I tell you that?”

“Because you are smitten with my charming ways.” Chase smiled brightly.

Riley scoffed. “Excuse me?”

“I’m kidding! Relax a little. It’s just us and no one else. Seriously, though, what’s something you’re good at – besides digging, analyzing artifacts, and cowboying?”

“Cowboying?” It wasn’t the first time Riley heard a joke about his upbringing. He contemplated what to say. He didn’t know Chase well enough to trust that something deeply personal wouldn’t make its rounds in the student body. At the same time, Chase didn’t seem like the kind of guy to go around and play a fictitious role.

But Riley had been wrong before, and he wasn’t about to make the same mistake.

“I can fence.”

“Fence? Like with the flexible swords and masks and white suits?”

“Rapiers, but yes. I’m part of my university’s team.”

“That’s awesome! I don’t think I’ve met a fencer yet. You’ll have to show me your skills sometime.”

“Well you have a week to convince me since we won’t see each other after the end of the program.”

Chase stopped playing. “Yeah. That is a bit of a predicament, isn’t it? But you know – I have faith in my powers of persuasion.”

Riley laughed. “You do? Alright, Big Shot. Do your best to convince me. I can guarantee you won’t win.”

“Oh, Riley. Sweet, young Riley. Just you wait. And let’s work on that nickname. I don’t know about Big Shot. It doesn’t have that special ring to it.”

Chase continued playing while neither exchanged words. Riley enjoyed just sitting there listening to the music. It was nice. He didn’t have to people watch or feel left out. As Chase played, Riley felt his chest beat a little faster – the nerves in his body flickered. And now he realized how close they were on the piano bench, how earthy Chase’s eyes looked – Riley shouldn’t have felt these things for someone he just met.

But then Chase stopped, and there was silence.

Riley felt a tension – a tension he knew all too well and didn’t want to revisit. He wasn’t supposed to revisit that tension. Not now. Not ever.

 “I think,” Chase said reaching across Riley and grabbing one of the forgotten champagne flutes, “we should head back into the ballroom. As much as it sucks, I do have some ass kissing left on the agenda.”

Riley felt his heart and stomach drop. “Oh. Yeah. I guess.”

“Cheer up, Riley! The night is almost over, and it’s not like I’m just going to disappear on you. What kind of friend would I be then?”

“Friend?”

“Of course, man. You may not realize it yet, but we’re friends. How about this: let’s have lunch tomorrow. It’ll be fun, and you won’t have to eat alone for a change.”

“I don’t –” but Riley couldn’t finish that sentence because the look on Chase’s face just screamed that he knew Riley ate lunch alone. Riley sighed. “Okay fine. That sounds good.”

“Wonderful!” Chase stood up from the bench and placed a hand on Riley’s shoulder. “Stay as long as you like, but I hope you make an appearance back in the ballroom – even if only for a little bit.” Chase winked and walked out of the room leaving Riley all alone.

“There’s nothing there,” Riley muttered under his breath. “You’re making it all up again. And you’re only here for another week. Then you can return to your normal life.”

Riley stood up, grabbed his champagne, and returned to the main ballroom. As he entered, he saw Chase talking to some of the crusty old men and their wives, as well as some of the leads and brown-nosing students wanting to further their career before they even had one. They were all laughing and seemingly having a grand time.

And here Riley was, once again, against the wall watching everyone else. For a split second, though, he met Chase’s gaze across the room. An uptick in Chase’s smile and a quick wink caused Riley to smile too. He felt his stomach flutter under the excitement. _Stop it_. Distracted, Riley didn’t notice Shannon coming toward him.

“Riley! My main man! It’s dullsville in here tonight, am I right?” Shannon planted one hand on the wall and leaned against it. Something about this positioning made Riley feel like he was back in high school. Shannon’s breath smelled like scotch. What number was the guy on?

“I don’t know, Shannon. It’s been an interesting night. Not as dull as it started.”

“Well I’m bored. Hey! Why don’t we head back to my place? I have some cool souvenirs from my travels I think you’d like. Maybe a nightcap even to celebrate the end of this night and the almost end of summer?”

This didn’t bode well. Riley’s nerves started to rattle. “No thanks, Shannon. I’m good. Go on home, though. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

That didn’t seem to be what Shannon wanted to hear. “Are you sure? I think you’d quite like what I have to show you.”

Riley felt Shannon’s fingers touch him – a touch which was most certainly unwelcome.

“I don’t know, Shannon. A certain someone may not appreciate that too much.”

Shannon chuckled. “Oh really? And who might that be?”

“Your wife.”

“My – my wife?” Shannon laughed nervously. “I don’t – I’m not married. There’s no ring on this finger.” His posture changed drastically. His usual composed and cocky stature shrunk into a tiny, nervous wreck.

“Goodnight, Shannon.”

Riley marched away and put as much space between him and Shannon as possible. He found himself back on the balcony. Undoing his bowtie, Riley took a sip of his champagne and stared out at the green below.

“I’m fine,” he said to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that is my first foray into actual fic writing. It took too damn long, but now that this first chapter is done, I'm happy. (Sort of.) I have no idea where this fic is headed though I do have certain events I'm hoping to write. I don't even know whether or not it'll have a fluffy happy ending. Maybe a bittersweet one. We'll see once I get there. I'll update tags as I post new chapters and other characters and themes are introduced. I put the OC tag there because any OC is gonna be some background character who will have minimal lines and interaction with the core group. I really don't know what I'm doing, but I've had this college au in my head for a long ass time now, and I finally got the stupid first chapter done. If you defos 100% want more, please let me know. I'll still write more, but like if people are actually reading it, that'd be cool too. 
> 
> Also my chapter titles are references to things and potentially help shape some actions in that chapter. So, like, bonus points to those who catch them.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @ princejackbenjamin.


	2. Ain't That the [Sweet] Tooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase has a sweet surprise for Riley - much to Riley's dismay.

Much to Riley’s surprise, Chase kept his lunch time promise; Riley didn’t eat alone the day after the formal event. In fact, Riley didn’t spend much time alone at all during the week as Chase wiggled his way into Riley’s day to day life. At first, Riley tried to contain his disdain for the abrupt routine change. (Chase seemed nice enough, but Riley didn’t remember agreeing to be Chase’s new BFF.) After the third lunch, though, he warmed up to Chase’s presence, which wasn’t so bad, and at least Riley didn’t look like a complete longer anymore.

In fact, some of the other students followed in Chase’s footsteps and joined lunch or at least started talking to Riley more. (Apparently having Chase around made Riley seem more approachable and less likely to bite back.)By Friday, Riley knew more about some of his peers than he ever thought he would need to know.

(They were a very talkative bunch especially when led by Chase – the most talkative of them all.)

Spending so much time with Chase, Riley found that didn’t necessarily _hate_ having someone new around so much. Chase seemed to mean well, and if he didn’t, Riley couldn’t tell. Against his better judgment, Riley started telling Chase select personal stories.

About his dog, Rubik.

About his brother, Matt, and his mom and the family ranch.

About school and friends.

“It sounds like you have some pretty amazing friends back at school.”

“Yeah. They are pretty amazing. I miss them.”

Riley missed his friends over the summers, and he knew logically that he wouldn’t see them as much once they all graduated, but at this point, summers were the worst. At least he got to spend lots of time with his dog, Rubik; his mom; and his brother. He was growing up, and part of growing up meant that he had to find his path and set up life on his own. He told himself that narrative every day since his junior year of high school.

“Hey! You okay over there?”

“Huh?”

“You – uh – kind of zoned out for a minute. Everything okay?”

“Yeah of course! Just thinking about home and heading back to school since this internship and the summer are almost over.”

“Yeah. That’s true. But we do also still have a couple days left here. So let’s do something fun! I think you all have some time off this afternoon, right?”

Riley raised an eyebrow piqued by curiosity and concern. “Yeah? I usually spend that time-“

“Alone. Reading or studying or what have you. Yeah I know.”

Riley scoffed. “You know I do have _a_ friend or two in the program.”

“You told me a couple nights ago you didn’t. Remember?”

_Dammit, Riley._

“Just go on.”

Chase started packing up the remains of his lunch. “Meet me out front. I’m taking you off site.”

“To where exactly?”

That same grin that pissed off Riley so much a few nights ago – that shit eating grin like Chase had a secret, like he was about to make some smartass remark – light up at Riley’s question. Despite getting to know Chase for three days now, Riley knew better than to expect an answer.

“See you later, mate!”

Chase turned and left, and Riley sat there alone again. He was done with his lunch anyway.

* * *

1:57 pm.

Riley glanced at his watch for the umpteenth time in ten minutes. Where was Chase? He said he’d be here, right? Riley paced back and forth in his spot. He could be using this time preparing for his next year, studying, calling home – doing something other than waiting around.

Just then Riley heard a honk. He turned around to see a beat up ick up driving toward him. When it stopped, Chase rolled down the passenger window. “Hop in! Your chariot is here!”

“This _chariot_ has seen better days.”

“Oh no worries! She’s gently used is all. Totally safe!”

Riley climbed into the passenger seat and buckled his seatbelt silently praying to survive this deathtrap.

“Don’t look so scared! I promise the truck is perfectly safe, and if it’s not – well you can blame the school because it’s theirs.”

Riley could tell Chase was trying to get a smile, a laugh – anything. “I’ll believe it when we get back in one piece. Where are we going anyway?”

“You’ll see.”

Chase talked most of the drive, and Riley listened and kept his responses succinct – his hand grasping the door handle firmly.

“Riley, I promise. The truck isn’t going to break down. You are completely safe. I wouldn’t purposefully put you in harm’s way. You trust me, don’t you?”

“I’ve known you for three days and I got in this deathtrap truck, didn’t I?”

“You’re killing me, Griffin! Breaking my heart in two! Have a little more faith in your favorite person.”

“Favorite is maybe too strong a word.”

“Oh fine. Favorite person _of the summer_. Is that a better epitaph?”

“Sure.”                

Riley watched the trees and houses pass by as Chase drove into town. Chase continued to drabble on about this and that – skateboarding, missing his family back in New Zealand, going home after the program, sweets, _girls_ , and more skateboarding. Riley figured that Chase would have brought the two of them to town on a skateboard if that was a thing. Where were they even going? Chase still hadn’t told Riley, and Riley was starting to get annoyed.

“Chase, I really wish you’d tell me where you’re taking me.”

Chase pulled the truck to the side of the street and put it in park. He turned to look at Riley.

“Riley, I told you – you are completely safe. I would never purposefully put you in harm’s way. I just need you to trust me – if only for a few hours. Then you can go back to hating my guts.”

It wasn’t personal that Riley didn’t trust Chase. Riley didn’t trust most people, and there were reasons. There always were reasons. Somethings happened before – some very bad things. It was never everyone else’s fault – not usually – but Riley felt it was easier this way. He had his core friends, and that was all he needed to get through his day to day life. Unlucky for Chase, Riley wasn’t accepting applications for new friends.

“I don’t hate your guts. For the record.”

Chase smiled. “Good. I’ll take it. We’re here by the way.”

Riley got out of the truck and saw the building façade in front of him. It was a bakery. This was what Chase wanted to do this afternoon? Visit a bakery? Was he planning on buying a cake or something? Not that cake wasn’t tasty in its own right, but this wasn’t anything to be excited about any more than usual.

“Dr. Cavity’s Sweet Tooth?’ Does this place even get business?”

“Of course it does! Best bakery in town! Really tasty cakes.”

“Okay. So what are we doing here?”

“Here.” Chase fished out a small ring – a band, clearly painted gold – and shoved it in Riley’s hand. “Put that on and follow my lead.” He grabbed Riley’s hand and led the way into the bakery.

A small bell chimed above the door. The store smelled of buttercream and vanilla. Birthday memories raced through Riley’s head. Racecar birthdays. Firefighter birthdays. Power Ranger birthdays. Pleasant memories. Happy times. Riley didn’t worry about trusting people then. He didn’t worry about his future or anything important. The most important thing was who had the coolest toys and who was hosting the best sleep over party. Sometimes that was Riley, and sometimes that was some other kid – but it was definitely easier.

“Chase, what are we doi –”

“Welcome to Dr. Cavity’s Sweet Tooth! You can call me Dr. Cavity as I am here to meet all your sweet needs,” interrupted a boisterous voice. The round man before Riley dressed in a typical pastry chef’s white frock and hat with a grey beard and hair that curled out from the side. Riley thought this guy looked more like a wizard from some fantasy show than a baker.

“Afternoon! My fiancé and I are here to try out wedding cake samples. I believe we should have an appointment.”

Riley’s stomach dropped. Fiancé? What the hell was Chase trying to pull?

“Oooooh yes! I have your tasting set up! If you two love birds will follow me please!”

Dr. Cavity wandered off and Riley grabbed Chase’s arm and spoke softly.

“What in the hell are you doing? And ‘Dr. Cavity’? Am I supposed to take this seriously with a name like that? I feel like we’re in a children’s tv show!”

“Relax, mate! We’re just getting some free cake samples. We just have to pretend to be engaged. Just for a little while. Trust me. Besides, Dr. Cavity _is_ a real doctor. Think of him as a reverse dentist.”

Riley groaned. “That’s not a real thing, and you know it. You keep saying I should trust you but you haven’t given me a reason why yet.”

Chase smiled. “Well you’re still here, aren’t you?”        

Riley couldn’t refute that fact. He hadn’t _left_ yet like he should. “Fine.”

“Good!” Chase grabbed hold of Riley’s hand and interlocked fingers. “Well soon-to-been Mr. Randall, our cake samples await.”

“Oh hell no. I am keeping my last name!”

The tasting room in the bakery was plain and dimly lit. No harsh fluorescents. No frilly and fancy decorations. Just a pastel room lit with dim bulbs, some candles, some champagne, and what looked like some sterling silver platters. Riley sat down in the chair next to Chase – their hands still interlocked. ‘Dr. Cavity’, which Riley _refused_ to say out loud, looked downright elated about this tasting.

“Alright you two! After talking with Chase in setting up the appointment, I have an array of flavors, fillings, and frostings for you to try.”

“Riley and I are very excited to try out your cakes! There aren’t many bakeries in town, and we’ve heard some very good things about your work!”

Riley tried to feign excitement. “Yes. Good things. Many good things. About cake.” Tried being the key word.

“Don’t mind my fiancé here. I think he’s just a little tired. Nothing some little sweet things can’t fix!” Chase nudged Riley with his elbow. “Be nice, dear. We don’t want to waste Dr. Cavity’s time, now do we?”

“Oh no worries!” Dr. Cavity exclaimed. “He’s not the first nervous nelly to walk in these doors. Let’s start with the cake itself, shall we? First off we have our basic dark chocolate cake. I can always infuse whatever flavors you like in it as well – espresso, chocolate, orange, bourbon, fudge – anything!”

Riley cut off a piece of the cake and put it in his mouth. It wasn’t terrible, but it was just a plain chocolate, so he and Chase would have to find something to make it pop.

_Dammit._ He and Chase were _not_ getting married. This was not an opportunity for them to find an actual wedding cake. This was Chase trying to get free cake and dragging Riley along.

Riley looked over at Chase who seemed to be enjoying himself with _mmmm_ s every few seconds as he ate the cake sample.

“Mmmmm! This cake – Riley, babe. This cake is really good. Nice and chocolatey! My favorite kind!”

“Yes, Chase. It’s good. I definitely think we could add something to it to make it pop more, but it is a nice chocolatey base.”

“Put that one in the maybe column, Dr. Cavity!”

“Oh goody! Now if you’re done with that one, I have a mighty nice and fruity one next. This strawberry cake is refreshing, light, and quite delicate.”

Chase continued to play the role of the excited husband. “Ooooo! Strawberry! That’s your favorite, isn’t it, Riles?”

Riley took a bite of the cake. It was good. Really good. A moan of pleasure even escaped. “Strawberry isn’t my favorite, Chase, but this is very good. I like it. It’s a maybe.”

“There’s the spirit!”

Riley and Chase continued tasting cakes, fillings, and frostings for over an hour.

Riley liked the carrot cake and graham spice cake, but Chase hated both and preferred the initial chocolate. [Neither preferred the basic yellow butter cake.]

“Riley! Hon! No one but you likes carrot cake! We can’t serve it to my mum! Besides she’s allergic.”

“Allergic to what? Carrots?”

“No! It’s all orange veg. Look it up. It’s a thing. That means pumpkin is out too.”

“Chase, that makes no sense!”

“It makes total sense! If she eats anything orange, she’ll swell up like that girl in Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. Now, on to the fillings, Dr. Cavity!”

“We’re not done with this conversation.”

“Ooooo!” Chase ignored Riley as he focused on the fillings in from of him. “Let’s try that chocolate one first!”

Of the fillings – Chocolate Ganache, Chocolate Chili Buttercream, Strawberries and Cream, Marshmallow Fluff, and Passionfruit Curd – Riley liked all but the passionfruit. He thought back to the cake samples and which ones would work best. The ganache would work with the chocolate and strawberry cakes, while the marshmallow would probably be nice with any of the choices.

“Passionfruit! Blech! We’re gonna have to hard pass on that.”  
“Chase, imagine that chocolate chili with the chocolate cake if we put some espresso in it.”

Chase’s face lit up at the very idea. “Riley, you beauty! This is why I love you. So smart – and cute as a button. Oops! You got a little bit of filling on your fact. Just let me –”

Riley stiffened up as Chase ran a thumb over the area where filling stuck to Riley’s face. Chase then proceeded to eat the filling off his thumb.

“Mmmm. Marshmallow fluff. Definitely keep that one in the maybe category!”

“Thanks. . .hon.”

As Riley started feeling more relaxed, this lie felt easier to tell. But he reminded himself there was nothing between him and Chase. This was a game. This was a tv trope. Christmas movies used this fake dating gag more than anything. But this wasn’t a Christmas movie. This was real life. He wasn’t going to end up falling in love with Chase. Chase wasn’t going to end up falling in love with him. This was an outing, a lie – just something for some free cake. Riley would be gone on Sunday, and Chase would be wherever. There wasn’t even the chance of a future.

Their paths were fleeting, and Riley had to deal with that. No big deal really. It wouldn’t be any different than the rest of Riley’s life decisions.

“I’m soooo glad you two are enjoying these options! Now without further ado, onto the final part – frostings!” Dr. Cavity still seemed a little too excited about sweets, but Riley started to warm up to the novelty. (That didn’t mean Dr. Cavity would be invited to the wedding that Riley and Chase were not having.) “Now we have a couple fondants, which are great for outdoors weddings because it doesn’t melt; some buttercreams; and a lovely torched meringue.”

“Oooo. A meringue! Fancy!” The jovial smile on Chase’s face was priceless.

Riley liked them all. Granted everything but the meringue was pure sugar.

“I can’t decide amongst them. The toasted meringue is nice but very niche – and of course, the buttercreams are amazing.”

“So, Dr. Cavity, what if we wanted both buttercream _and_ fondant? That way we could still have an outdoor reception but keep the super delicious buttercream?” Chase asked.

“Oh of course! Very easy to do! It would be a shyer layer of buttercream than normal but I can chill the cake afterwards and apply some fondant and cover it for a nice surprise. You wouldn’t be the first couple to ask for it.”

“Oooo Riley! I think we should definitely think about that option, don’t you?”

“Yeah. Of course. Especially if we do have an outdoor reception – and New Zealand can be hot.”

Chase just seemed to like the idea of a New Zealand wedding. “Yes it can!”

“Well that’s all the individual samples I have for you two love birds. However if you give me a few minutes, I do have a few more for you to take home and try. They’re some of our premade flavors and styles, but I hope you’ll like them as well.”

Dr. Cavity left Chase and Riley on their own.  
“I can’t believe this worked.”  
“Riley, mate, of course it was going to work. I know what I’m doing.”

“You know you’re really confident in yourself.”

“Sometimes you gotta be your own cheerleader, Riles. Remember that!”

Riley rolled his eyes. “Yeah. Okay.”  
“Don’t lie. You know you liked this sweet treat. Better than whatever you originally had planned for the afternoon.”

“Yeah yeah. It turned out a lot more fun than I originally thought – though lying to this pastry chef seemed a little mean.”

“Oh don’t worry about Dr. Cavity. Trust me. He’ll be a-okay.”

“You keep saying ‘trust me’ and you _still_ haven’t given me a good reason.”

“And you still haven’t left yet, and I think that means you trust me to some extent. “ Chase’s shit eating grin crept across his face. “I can’t make you trust me, Riley. You are more than welcome to leave whenever you want. Hell you could have said no to coming to this and I would have been fine with it. I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to do.”

Riley couldn’t find a response in time before Dr. Cavity (what the hell was his actual name?) came back.  
“I want you to try these on your own and let me know what you think! I think you might like these presets, but even if you don’t, I’m here for whatever combination you two want for your big day!”

“Dr. Cavity, you’re the best! Thank you for the tasting!”

Chase stood up and shook Dr. Cavity’s hand then turned to Riley.

“You ready, babe?”

Riley stood up. “Yeah. I’m ready. Thanks a lot for the tasting. I enjoyed it. A lot.”  
Riley intertwined his fingers with Chase’s as Chase grab Riley’s hand and thanked Dr. Cavity once more before leaving the bakery. Riley sat in the passenger seat of the truck with the full cake samples in hand; he hoped they didn’t melt or go bad in the drive back to campus.

The ride back to campus started silent. Riley didn’t know what to say – a very typical state for Riley. He should at least thank Chase, right? At least Riley didn’t end up spending his day doing the same old things. This would be something he could talk about at his next session.

“Thank you, Chase. This was fun. At least after the initial shock. I wish you’d told me beforehand though.”

“Would you have gone along with it if I’d told you?”

Riley couldn’t lie. “Probably not.”

“Well then there we go. I won’t make you do anything I don’t think you’re ready for. I promise. Trust me at least that far – even if you don’t trust me wholly.”

Riley thought back on his interactions with Chase. He followed Chase at the black tie event, and didn’t push Chase away when trying to do lunch dates, and Riley could have just left numerous times when Chase revealed what they were doing. But that could have been due to not wanting to make a scene. Was Chase truly trustworthy or did he just know how to manipulate Riley? It wouldn’t be the first time in Riley’s experience.

“We’ll see. The jury is still deliberating.”

Chase smirked. “Well why don’t you keep the samples and tell me which ones you liked the most? That way we can determine what our fake wedding cake will be.”

Riley smiled. “I feel like you’d be better equipped to pick.”

“Nah. You should decide. I love pretty much everything. I’m unreliable. But I think you’ll make the right decision.”

“But we’re not even getting married. So why does it matter?”

Chase shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe one day I’ll be around for your birthday or something. This way I’ll know what cake to surprise you with.”

Riley laughed. “Yeah okay. Fine. I’ll keep the samples and let you know. That way you can try to find me when I leave and don’t return after Sunday.”

“You don’t think we’ll cross paths again?”

“I doubt it. Once this is over, I go back to school and you go – wherever it is you go.”

Riley still didn’t know much about Chase outside of this program.

“Sweet rational Riley. That’s so precious.”

“And you think you’ll see me again?”

“Maybe. You never really know, do you?”

“I guess not, but it still seems highly unlikely.”

They two finally arrived at the complex where Riley stayed during his summer. He held the samples in hand and wanted to get out but didn’t know how to say bye.

“Well. Thanks for the cake. I can honestly say I didn’t expect this.”

“You’re welcome. I’ll see you tomorrow at lunch.” Chase paused. “I hope.”

“Yeah. Of course.”

Chase was a part of Riley’s routine now. At least for a little while. At least until Sunday.

“Let me know on Saturday night what you think of those samples. And if you feel like it, save me some.”

Riley laughed. “Yeah. Okay. I’ll let you know. Maybe not tomorrow though because I’m all caked out for the day.”

“No problem. Enjoy the rest of your day. I have some errands I need to run now.”

Riley opened the door and hopped out of the truck.

“Thanks. I’ll see you tomorrow, Chase.”

Chase smiled. “See you tomorrow, Riley.”

Chase drove off and Riley stood there alone with his cake samples.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I really don't want this to be a once a month deal, so I'm gonna try harder to get quicker updates.
> 
> This wasn't originally how I was going to handle this chapter (it was supposed to be the end of summer field bash thing) buuuut this was way more fun and is totally inspired by [this post](http://princejackbenjamin.tumblr.com/post/143043232911/alrightevans-i-just-saw-a-thing-on-fb) on tumblr. Also I wanted to find a good pun for the title, but sadly I could not and this was the best I could do. NGL. This is utter trash but I was laughing through it most of the way because of how ridic it is - so I hope you appreciate the ridic factor. it is 100% as ridic in some aspects as an actual episode of PR, so that's fun. 
> 
> The summer's almost over for Riley though. So what's gonna happen at the bonfire shindig and beyond?


End file.
